Technical Field
The present invention relates to firearm barrel accessories such as suppressors, also known as silencers.
Background of the Invention
Firearm suppressors, commonly referred to as gun silencers are known in the art. In some prior art devices firearm silencers may be threaded to the gun barrel.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,433,133 (the '133 patent) teaches a gun barrel coupling member for attaching and detaching a firearm accessory, namely a flash hider, to the front end of the gun barrel of the firearm. The '133 patent teaches a gun barrel with radially spaced lugs that fit inside notches in a coupling member. The coupling member is, in turn, attach to the flash hider via threads. A pin is inserted in the coupling member to limit rotation of the coupling member on the end of the gun barrel. Operation of the pin is not described in the '133 patent. Without being bound to any particular theory, it is believed that the flash hider may be prone to detaching from the coupling member over time due to vibration.